Stolden Hope
by Frostfoot-Dreamleaf
Summary: Owlpaw was once loved by all she-cats, now they hate him. He almost gives up on love until he meets a ShadowClan cat named Hopepaw. WIth this new love, he sees light once agian. But evil is afoot and Owlpaw must step up for the one he truly loves. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, This is Frostfoot-Dreamleaf with my new story Stolden Hope. I'm sorry that I did'nt have it up sooner- but. Well it's up now. I'm writing this story with my co-author Fyrepaw of CinderClan. I will tell you which chapers she writes. The summery is that Owlpaw is a handsome tom and all the she-cats love him. Then he gets attacked by foxes and his whole life changes. He loses half of his face, one leg, and a patch on his shoulder. She-cats now can't even stand the sight of him. He gives up on love untill he finds a ShadowClan cat named Hopepaw and he finds hope. But then when Hopepaw and almost all the other she-cats from the four clan are stoleden and no one else stands up to save them, Olwpaw knows what he must do.**

**Thanks to everyone who submitted at cat- it really helps.**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, ERIN HUNTER DOES**

"Listen up everybody, I have a new plan." A lighter brown cat sat on top of a boulder, the moonlight illumination his eyes. Lean, scrawny cats slinked out from behind rocks and caves to face the cat that had called upon them.

A beautiful gray she-cat with silver markings and one black paw jumped up to sit beside the cat.

"Listen up everybody- Hawk has a new plan." She spat to the thin cats that sat below her and the tom. The leader named Hawk that Flies Overhead narrowed his eyes with anticipation for his group to quiet down long enough to hear him. When he thought that it was quiet enough, he stood up to tower over them.

"Three moons ago, we found a group of young loner toms living together. They were about the age of To-Bes or as the clan calls the 'apprentices'. We left Mark, Growl, and Frog behind to capture them. Mark has just returned saying that they succeeded and they will be here in a moon." Hawk paused for a moment, letting his gaze wander to the cats around him. "Some of you were against it," He paused again and looked over to a silver she-cat," but most agreed with me. Now it is time to take the second part of my plan into action."

Hawk jumped down lightly, the gray she-cat right on his heels. He walked forward, and the cats fearfully stepped aside to make way for him. He gave a smug smile. He feasted on the knowledge that he was superior and cats feared him.

"Now we must go to the clans and the tribe and steal their she-apprentices. " He mewed, spinning a quickly around on his heels. This time, murmurs of things that Hawk couldn't tell circled him. One cat stood out from the rest.

"Hawk, this is insane! How could you ever thing about doing that?" Hawk gave a low growl and turned around. It was the silver she-cat he had looked at before. He was found of her, very found of her and he didn't ever want to giver her a reason to hate him or hurt her, but sometimes…

He stopped growling and padded softly and gently to her.

"Now dear Mist, I've always known that you didn't agree with some things, but you know that if you want to ruddy disagree with me…" Hawk stopped and laughed. Then he took out his claws and raised one to admire it, "Then I guess that you want to share the same fate of Rock Sitting Upon Rapids." He growled, lowering his head so that his eyes were at her level.

He smiled slightly when he saw Mist shudder. Rock was a cat that had opposed him in the beginning and now he lay at the bottom of a river with the fish.

"So any more complaints my dear Mist?" He asked, wrapping his tail around her neck.

"Now Hawk, I have none." She mewed, taking his tail off of her shoulders.

"Good, now stay out of trouble." He whispered in her ear. And then he flicked it with his tail and turned around.

"Now that we have that out of the way- I need five cats.  
He called out. Nobody moved.

"Now come on people, I won't bite." Then he snickered,  
maybe just a little."

Reluctantly, five cats came forward. He looked them over and then he sighed.

"Okay, I need each of you to gather a few other cats to take with you. But in a moment." He growled when one or two scooted away from him.

He turned to the one he trussed most, the gray cat who was his second in command. Her name was Sparkling Blue Water

Spark for short.

"Spark- this is the most dangerous one out of the five. I need you to steal the she-apprentices from our tribe. Don't screw it up." He told her sternly. She nodded and bowered her head.

"I won't your honor." She assured him. Then Hawk walked over to the other four. He pointed his teal to a young white cat. "You will go to the ThunderClan and steal the she-apprentices." He touched a cream tom on the shoulder. "You will steal the ShadowClan she-apprentices. You will steal the RiverClan she-apprentices." He mewed, looking at strong tabby tom. Then he looked at the last one, a strong sleek black she-cat.

"And I can assume you know what I'm going to stay." He purred to her. She cocked her head and looked at him with hypnotizing blue eyes.

"I go to WindClan and steal the she-apprentices?" She asked him. He nodded.

"You catch on quick." He mewed, and then looked at them.

"Ever body understands the plan?" He asked. The four nodded quickly and he purred.

"Good, now you can pick your companions." He mewed with a satisfied nod. He watched as they scurried around, trying to beat each other to the best cats. When they each had a satisfying group, he called the captions over.

"I will give your four moons. Steal in different times from each other so they don't wonder." He mewed. They nodded and started running down the ravine. Their cats followed. He watched Spark go, silently urging her not to screw up.

He turned bat to the mangy group that was left. He growled, why did the captions have to take all the good ones.

"Well it looks like you lot are left. I need strong cages and pits for the prisionsers. We have four moons. You will need to work hard." He instructed. The remaining cats nodded. He flicked his tail to show the meeting wiz dismissed. He looked over them all, his gaze landing on a small thing cat.

Her name was Dew that sparkles in the Sun and she had silver and black fur and blue eyes. But what bugged him most was that she was only seven moons old. Sometimes he wondered why he even let her stay with them. She was small, and could barley do any work at all. Then he remembered- she was his little niece. He had loved her mother, his sister, dearly and when she died- she made him promise to look out for her. But now that her mother was dead, he had plans for her.

She was old enough to be put in with the rest of the apprentices. That would make good use of her, a very good use. His plan was to train all of the toms and she-cat while they were still young. He would teach them how to fight without any hesitation. They would be brought up the right way- and if they were bad. Well Hawk had a plan for that two. When they were at a level of fighting that Hawk found satisfying, he would plan an attack on the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Yes he liked that plan a lot. And Dew- well he could only hope she inherited her mother's fighting skills. Te only problem was that she had Mist as a guardian.

He growled when he saw those two together. He hoped Mist wasn't filling her head with ideas. He knew he would keep a careful eye on those two…


	2. Chapter 2

**OMSC, i acually got the second chapter of Stolden Hope up! Yesss- and the clans are with it too! Okay and about them, i decided not to show every cat in the clans, only the important ones. Like leaders, medicine cats, and apprentices, and deputys. Also, there are more cats to the Tribe of Rushing Water, but I was really lazy and didn't want to write them all down. Also, CrzyVampire, your cat is not to late. I already added it in, and it could turn out to be a very important member...So without further ado, here's the first offical chapther of Stolden Hope (the first was preface) **

**_Allegiances_**

**WindClan**

**Leader-**Sedgestar- dusty brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy-**Racoonwhisker- black tom with light brown stripes

**Medicine Cat- **Kestrelwing- light brown tabby tom, Apprentice, Yellowpaw

**Warriors-**

Crowfeather- smokey black tom, Apprentice, Earthpaw

Thistlethorn, gray she-cat with a fiery temper, Apprentice, Owlpaw

Nightcloud- black she-cat, Apprentice, Forestpaw

Breezeclaw-black tom

Heathercloud- ginger she-cat with heather colored eyes

Clawfoot- silver tom, Apprentice, Leafpaw

Leopardfrost- tan tom with black spots, Apprentice, Snowpaw

Swiftheart- black and white she-cat, Apprentice Russetpaw

Rabbitstream-silver she-cat with brown eyes, Apprentice Fernpaw

Dayfire, ginger she-cat with yellow stripes

**Apprentices-**

Owlpaw- light gray tom with darker gray and white flecks, extrememly handsome, has electrifying amber eyes (before fox attack)

Yellowpaw- longhaired white tom with yellow eyes

Leafpaw-hostile ginger tom with leaf green eyes

Fernpaw-dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

Earthpaw- very dark furred she-cat with very light green eyes

Forestpaw- polite dark brown she-cat with black stripes and forest green eyes

Snowpaw- slender silver she-cat with aqua eyes

Russetpaw- golden brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes

**Queens-**

Swallowfeather-silver blue she-cat, mate is Breezecalw, KITS- Windkit (black she-cat) and Birdkit (calico she-cat)

Whitesnow- longhaired white she-cat, mate is Leopardfrost, KITS- Maskkit (light brown tabby tom), Vinekit (cream colored she-cat), and Pantherkit (dark sand colored she-cat)

**Elders-**

Ashfoot- gray she-cat

Tornear- brown tabby tom

Webfoot- black tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader-** Honeystar- golden brown tabby she-cat

**Deputy-**Foxflame- russet colored tom

**Medicine Cat- **Jayfeather- blind gray tom, Apprentice Shadowpaw

**Apprentices-**

Shadowpaw- longhaired black she-cat

Tansypaw- yellow tabby she-cat with green eyes

Thymepaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

Cobwebpaw- white tom with very pale blue eyes

Ceaderpaw- light brown, almost tan, tom with amber eyes

Thistlepaw- dark brown tabby tom with ice blue eyes

Snakepaw- black and white she-cat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader- **Ivystar- black and brown she-cat

**Deputy- **Dawnclaw- gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat- **Flametail- ginger tom, Apprentice Almondpaw

**Apprentices-**

Almondpaw- black she-cat with a brown underbelly

Skypaw- white and gray tom with light blue eyes

Bravepaw- longhaired white tome with black paws and a ginger muzzle with brown eyes, sister Hopepaw

Hopepaw- beautiful silver/blue longhaired she-cat with snow white paws and deep blue eyes

Silentpaw- dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes, sister Hopepaw

Copperpaw- copper colored she-cat with green eyes

**RiverClan**

**Leader- **Mallowstar- cream colored tom

**Deputy- **Bettlethorn- dusty brown tabby tom

**Medicine Cat- **Willowstorm- pretty gray she-cat

**Apprentices-**

Gorsepaw- golden she-cat

Sleetpaw- dark gray tom

Rosepaw- slender white she-cat with with a very pink nose

**Tribe of Rushing Wate****r**

**Healer- **Mouse of Reckless Hunter (Mouse)- brown wiry tom

**To Be-**

Fire Raging Upon Moors (Fire)- pretty ginger/orange/yellow she-cat, cave guard

Falcon Swooping over Snow Bound Mountains (Falcon)- brown she-cat, prey hunter

Fear that Evaporates in Battle (Fear)- sleek black she-cat with a diomond on her chest, cave guard

Moonlight that Reflects the Water (Moonlight)- very stubborn, self aborbed, thinks she's the best she is, selfish, snappy, and very rude to cave guards; she is a long furred she-cat with white fur and black patches on the right side of her face, down her chest, tale base, and underbelly, one black paw and green eyes, prey hunter

**Exiled Tribe Members-**

Hawk who Flies Overhead (Hawk)- light brown tom with long claws, and large ambitions, never shows any mercy, leader of the exiled tribe members.

Sparkling Blue Water (Sparkle)- gray she-cat with silver markings and a black paw with ice blue eyes, firm, thinks she knows it all, sometimes friendly, overprotective of friends and family, second in commond, little sis is Moonlight

Mist that Veils the Truth (Mist)- a stunning silver she0cat with black spots incircled in dark silver, dark lilac eyes with flecks of gold in them, extremly disrepectful and sarcastic with a cold wall hiding her, but can have a caring side, she dislikes the kidnapping and is forming a plan to rebel, she sneaks bits of prey and information the the captured without showing her nice side, Hawk is extremly fond of her

Dew that Sparkles in the Sun (Dew)- a small silver and black she-cat exiled because of her mother identity, has blue eyes, small paws, and is seven moons old, hates the kidnapping, she lives with the other exiled cats to stay alive although they treat her like one of the prisoners

Star that Falls (Fall)- a black tom iwht blue eyes, can be ill tempered and is madly in love with Mist

Mark upon Mad Bear (Mark)- light brown tom with black stripes and a scar over his left eye that he got from a bear

Growl of Irritated Badger (Growl)- black and white tom with one amber eye, and one blue eye

Frog that Jumps Swiftly (Frog)- silver/blue tom with big green eyes and amazing jumping skills

Snow sitting upon deadly Ice (Snow)- white tom, before a longer that jointed willingly

Rapids that flow Silently (Rapids)- cream colored tom with blue eyes

Brambles that Hide Sorrow (Brambles)- strong tabby tom, before a loner that joined willingly

Darkness that falls at Dawn (Dawn)- sleek black she-cat with hypnotizing blue eyes

Foot that Treads the Stars (Stars)- white tom with a black face and feet

Moth with Broken Wings (Moth)- cream, brown and white she-cat

Smudge of Bloody Fur (Smudge)- black she-cat with smudgy ginger stripes

Silver Fish that Jumps (Silver) longhaired silver tom

Light that Dances upon the Earth's Feet (Light)- beautiful tan colored she-cat with stunningly clean white feet and white ears, best friend to mist

Frost that Crumples the New Grass (Frost)- white tom with dark deep blue eyes and black flecks on his paws

Ice that Shatters the Heart (Ice)- white she-cat with dark green eyes and black flecks on her stomach, brother is Frost

Twisted Soul Walking upon the Skies (Twisted)- gray/blue tom

Night of the Silver Claw (Night)- dark gray she-cat with one bright green eye and one pale milkey green sightless eye, very nasty, but sometimes can be kind

Chapter One: Strong and Handsome

"Owlpaw-come sit by me!"

"No Owlpaw, over here!"

"Stop if you two, Owlpaw likes me best."

Owlpaw lay in the sun, letting the warm summer light massage his fur. He gave a rusty purr and stood up. He gave his soft pale gray fur a good shake, making it stick out in all different directions. All the she-cats said that it made him look handsome, and he loved to please the she-cats.

He padded through the mass of she-cats, brushing against on on pourpose. The she-cat, named Forestpaw, let out a dreamy sigh and sniffed her pelt.

"Settle down ladies, please no cat fights today." He mewed, looking at two other cats who had their claws out, "There's enough of me to go around." He mewed.

He walked over to the fresh kill pile and picked up a plump rabbit. Then he sat down in the shade. Three she-cats settled down aground him, giving blissful sighs as they brushed up their own fur against his.

Out of the corner of his eye, Owlpaw saw two tom apprentices giving him jealose glares. He gave a smug smile. He couldn't tell what they were talking about but he could tell the topic. Him, and his adoring she-cats.

The ginger tom was flicking his tail from Owlpaw to the she-cats, while the other was hissing with annoyance. Owlpaw started to get up, but Forestpaw curled her tail around his neck.

"Don't leave Owlpaw." She pleaded, her forest green eyes full of warmth. Owlpaw laughed and took her tail off his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to play around with Leafpaw." He assured, closing his eyes. Forestpaw gave a playful growl.

Owlpaw chuckled lightly as eh walked over to the ginger cat. He looked at the other, the medcince cat apprentice named Yellowpaw.

"Yellowpaw, Leafpaw," He acknowledged. Yellowpaw narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. Leafpaw on the other hand narrowed his eye and bared his teeth.

"So anything going on boys? I saw some complaining." He asked mockingly, trying to sound older. He turned back to the she-cats and gave a smile, before turning back to the toms.

"Why would you care? You have the chicks." Leafpaw spat rudly, making it clear that Olwpaw was not welcome.

"Can't I ask my own cousin if he has a problem?" Owlpaw asked innocently, chuckling to himself from the inside as the she-cats watched him with wide eyes.

"Sure, as long as it's not me! Now leave us alone." Leafpaw retorted and then he turned around, lashing his tail back and forth as he left, "Come on Yellowpaw, why don't you show me that new herb." He mewed.

Yellowpaw hesitated, looking from Owlpaw to Leafpaw.

"Why do you have to pick on Leafpaw, he's suffered enough already." Yellowpaw asked, his voice steady. Owlpaw stared at him with disbelief.

"Suffered? It was Forestpaw's own choice to hang out with me." Owlpaw mewed, looking back at Forestpaw. Yellowpaw just stared at him, his eyes full of sadness.

"You'll never learn, will you? Have you ever thought that it wasn't your personality that made Forestpaw like you?" Yellowpaw asked him.

"I have a great personaility!" Owlpaw objected, "And I'm sure that she found me funny."

"Yes perhaps," Yellowpaw mused quietly but then spoke louder, "Has it ever occurred to you that all the she-cats like you because of your good looks?"

"My good looks? I always assumed tha twas a small part of it, but never that being the whole reason. Your clearly jealous and lying!" Owlpaw accused. Yellowpaw shook his head and murmured something so queit; that even Owlpaw's amazing hearing could not pick it up.

"You think about that." Yellowpaw told the spotted tom, and then before Owlpaw could say anything more, he was gone.

Forestpaw came up and wound her tail around Owlpaw's body. She purred and Owlpaw for once found nothing comforting in her body so close to his own.

"Don't you listen to those to. Yellowpaw's a know it all, and Leafpaw's a jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in him." she comforted in her low smooth voice right next to his ear.

"Don't worry," He told Forestpaw, and then quieter he mewed, "I just wonder what you see in me.."

"Did you say something Owlpaw?" Forestpaw asked. Owlpaw hesitated, unsure if he should tell her the truth. He knew that out of all the she-cats, Forestpaw was his favorite and he could trust her.

"I was just wondering...well what you see in me?" he asked tentativly.

Forestpaw stopped purring and shifted her gaze so that her eyes were looking into his.

"What a silly question, surly you know." She mewed, narrowing her eyes.

"I do, but can you say it for...reassurance?" He asked. Of course, he didn't know what she saw in him but, he hoped that it wasn't what Yellowpaw had said.

"Okay. Well your handsome and strong- what more could a she-cat want? Was that what you were looking for?" She asked, her liquid green eyes looking at his strong muscles.

"Yeah, I guess so." Owlpaw murmed quietly, letting his gaze fall to the ground, "Strong and Handsome."

OWLPAW

"Owlpaw- battle training." Thistlethorn's soothign voice snapped Owlpaw's head up. He was sitting at the moment in a soft path of ferns. As he stood up, the ferns brushed against his fur, reminding him bitterly about what had happened eariler that morning.

As he trotted over to his mentor, he looked around and saw other apprentices with their mentors. Suddenly, a thought hit him. He laied his ears flat on his head.

"Are we training alone?" He asked almost hesitantly. Thistlethorn gave a shrill laugh.

"Don't you remember?" She asked crossly.

"Remeber what?" Owlpaw mumbled. Thitlethorn growled and let out a low hiss.

"Great StarClan Owlpaw, I think half the stuff I tell you goes through one ear and comes out the other," She complained. When Owlpaw opened his mouth to conter, she flicked her tail for him to be silent, "I'll tell you anyway."

She jerked her head to the leaders den. And then she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, bigheaded Sedgestar went around making a bet with the other leaders that his apprentices were best at fighting. And now we are all going to go and fight other apprentices. Stupid," She growled and Owlpaw wasn't sure if she was talking about him or her brother, "I told you this last week."

"Right- I just forgot." Owlpaw answered, faintly remembering a conversation about it.

Owlpaw had just started walking when a fuzzy something blinded his eyes.

"Guess who?" Mewed a high squeaky voice.

"Forestpaw?" He guessed. An annoyed squeak told him he was right.

"Your so good at that game. So are you excited?" She asked.

"IF being excited means that your stomach is in a storm then yes." He mumbled queitly.

"Oh Owlpaw, your so funny. I'm so glad were going out." She laughed. Owlpaw stopped for a moment- they were going out? When did this start.

"What do you mean 'going out'?" He sputtered. Forestpaw looked crestfallen.

"Arn't you happy?" She asked. Owlpaw sighed. Forestpaw was a good she-cat and he had liked her for a while. And he could still hang out with other she-cats? Right? So with an open mind he answered.

"More than happy, much more."

**There it is, chapter one. Sorry I sorta rushed it at the end, but oh well. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, this is Fyrewing of CinderClan. In case you've forgotten, I'm coauthoring this story with FrostfootDreamleaf. This is my first chapter! Yay, I'm excited!

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns the original idea of Warriors, FrostfootDreamleaf owns all of these characters and the storyline, and I, as of today, own nothing but this chapter.

Chapter Two: Well...I Guess It's Alright

Forestpaw followed Owlpaw like a shadow as he stalked confidently at the forefront of the group of WindClan apprentices. The other shecats padded behind them; Leafpaw and Yellowpaw were grumbling somewhere near the back. Forestpaw took every opportunity to brush her tabby pelt against Owlpaw's gray fur, her leafcolored eyes practically glowing with excitement. Owlpaw wondered idly if she was going to compete in the apprentice competition.

A familiar pair of voices rose in complaint from the back of the group; Leafpaw and Yellowpaw were glaring at him with undisguised hostility. Owlpaw met their gazes coolly and flashed them a smirk purely for Forestpaw's benefit; she purred and pressed herself closer to him as they padded down into Fourtrees.

Sedgestar strutted into the clearing as if he was leading a patrol of battleready warriors instead of a group of apprentices and their mentors. Honeystar, Ivystar, and Mallowstar were waiting atop the Great Rock, their apprentices fanned out behind them. Owlpaw scanned the rows of cats and was pleased to note that none of them looked like very difficult competition.

"I bet you can beat them all," Forestpaw purred adoringly from his side. Owlpaw smiled and flicked her gently between the ears with his tail before stepping up beside his mentor, Thistlethorn. Her gray fur twitched impatiently as Sedgestar began to speak.

"Today our apprentices will compete in a series of oneonone fights. Mentors will supervise to make sure things don't get out of paw."

Honeystar dipped her head in acknowledgment and stepped forward to add, "Two duels will be going on at once one in the western half of the clearing, one in the eastern."

Ivystar nodded, her amber eyes gleaming with anticipation, and continued. "Each Clan will hold a series of duels to determine the final competitor. Then the four apprentices will compete in a final match."

"Without further ado let the contest begin!" Mallowstar's voice rang out above the clearing, sending a shiver of eagerness down Owlpaw's spine. The leaders remained sitting on the Great Rock as the clearing burst into excited chatter.

Thistlethorn immediately prodded Owlpaw in the side, her eyes glowing. "C'mon, you lazy furball, WindClan is starting in the western half. You against Russetpaw."

"Russetpaw?" Owlpaw scanned the group of WindClan apprentices, looking for the goldenbrown shecat. He spotted her talking in hushed tones with her mentor, Swiftheart, and snorted. Easy competition. She'd be too blinded by him to put up a fight.

On the eastern half of the clearing, a pair of tabby ThunderClan apprentices were getting ready to fight. Owlpaw let his gaze rove idly over the milling apprentices and their mentors, wondering which three he would eventually fight. Because, undoubtedly, he was going to represent WindClan in the final match.

"Owlpaw! Pay attention!" Thistlethorn cuffed him over the ears, spinning him around to face her. "Listen Russetpaw is very fast, but her blows are weak. Swiftheart hasn't taught her how to focus her strength. Use that against her."

"Easy," Owlpaw muttered, licking a paw and flattening his fur where Thistlethorn had rumpled it up. A few taillengths away, Swiftheart gave Russetpaw a gentle shove toward the clear hollow where the fight would take place. She blinked shyly at him, and Owlpaw allowed himself a moment of internal gloating. This fight was practically won.

"Good luck," Thistlethorn hissed from behind him. Owlpaw didn't need a shove to start padding confidently toward Russetpaw. According to custom, they circled each other twice before sitting down opposite one another. Owlpaw grinned at her.

"Go, Owlpaw!" Forestpaw yowled from somewhere behind him. Owlpaw gritted his teeth and sprang.

Russetpaw was fast one moment she was beneath him, the next she was behind him, aiming a blow at his tail. Owlpaw jumped out of the way and raised a paw, cuffing her heavily on the flank. She managed to sink her claws momentarily into his hindleg, but he had her pinned down soon enough. Leaning down to hook  
his teeth lightly into her ear in a sign of victory, he whispered, "Nice job."

"You too," she breathed back, going down without even a murmur of protest.

Owlpaw had barely stepped off her and taken a deep breath before Forestpaw bowled into him, her green eyes blazing with awe. "You were awesome, Owlpaw! The way you took her down and your fur isn't even mussed!"

Owlpaw gave Russetpaw a last smile and turned back to Forestpaw, allowing himself to bask in her admiration. He didn't have long before Nightcloud, Forestpaw's mentor, bustled over to collect her apprentice to prepare for her fight with Fernpaw.

Owlpaw glanced over to the eastern half of the clearing. The ThunderClan fight was over the darker brown tabby tom had emerged triumphant and was now playfully cuffing the lighter tom's ears. A pair of shecats were getting ready to fight.

"Owlpaw!" Forestpaw bounded over. "Come watch my fight!"

The two apprentices were relatively wellmatched; both relied more on speed and agility than muscle. Owlpaw watched idly, occasionally letting out a cheer for Forestpaw, although Fernpaw had caught his eye as well. Eventually Fernpaw pinned Forestpaw down and the mentors called it quits.

"You did well," Owlpaw mewed as Forestpaw jumped to her paws and bounded over to him, her eyes alight with excitement. "It was a close fight."

"Yeah, that was fun," Forestpaw panted. She didn't seem at all bothered by her loss. "Hey, you're gonna fight Leafpaw! Go beat him."

Owlpaw looked up in surprise. Leafpaw and his mentor, Clawfoot, were conversing in low voices a dozen taillengths away. The ginger apprentice cast a glare in his direction and Owlpaw smirked back.

Forestpaw pressed herself against his pelt. "Good luck!"

"All right, Owlpaw." Thistlethorn stepped up beside him, her eyes blazing with friendly rivalry in Clawfoot's direction. "This is going to be a much harder fight. Leafpaw's a good fighter, and Clawfoot's taught him well. He's not quite as strong as you, though, and I think his paw is still hurting from yesterday's hunt."

"Weak spot." Owlpaw nodded. "Got it." The day before, Leafpaw had chased down a rabbit, tripped over a lowlying root, and limped back into camp with a torn claw. Of course, Yellowpaw had patched up his best friend in no time, but Owlpaw had noticed that morning that Leafpaw was still limping a little.

"Don't get too cocky, Owlpaw." Owlpaw jerked his head up, surprised at this statement from Thistlethorn. Her eyes were bright with anticipation and...pride? as she gazed down at her apprentice. "Overconfidence is a strong cat's downfall. Good luck."

"You'll need it," Leafpaw spat, obviously overhearing. His green eyes blazed in not a friendly way at all. "All your admirers can't help you now." His gaze cast toward Forestpaw, who glared defiantly back. "Let's see if you're worth anything without them."

Owlpaw didn't bother with the twocircle ritual this time. He merely crouched and sprang.

He could feel immediately upon impact that Leafpaw was much, much stronger than Russetpaw. And this time, he didn't have admiration on his side. Grappling with the ginger tom, he rolled onto his back and pushed out with all four legs, springing Leafpaw off him and giving him enough time to leap to his paws.

Left front paw. Weak spot. Ignoring Leafpaw's derisive hissing, Owlpaw lunged forward and hooked his claws around Leafpaw's bad paw. Leafpaw yowled in pain,  
but the expression on his face was anything but defeated as he lashed out furiously at Owlpaw's head with his other forepaw. The blow cost him his balance as he went tumbling to the ground, but it connected with the side of Owlpaw's face, sending him sprawling as well.

"You fight like a kittypet!" Leafpaw hissed, his paws hooking out toward Owlpaw. Owlpaw leaped to his paws and sprang on top of Leafpaw, placing his paws firmly on his shoulders. Leafpaw writhed beneath him, his claws scoring red lines down Owlpaw's legs, but Owlpaw knew he had won the fight.

"Yay! Owlpaw!" Forestpaw's voice rang out from the edge of the clearing, and the rest of the apprentices broke into chorus around her. Only Yellowpaw remained silent as he padded forward with a mouthful of herbs, Kestrelwing shadowing him.

Leafpaw struggled to his paws, bleeding from his paw and shoulders. His green eyes were ablaze with fury as he glared at Owlpaw, who thought for a moment that the ginger tom might strike him, even though the fight was over. Then his shoulders slumped in defeat and he let Yellowpaw lead him away, his ginger tail trailing along the ground.

Owlpaw stared after him. He had expected to feel triumph for defeating Leafpaw, but instead he could only feel a hollow pit in the bottom of his stomach. Somehow, beating Leafpaw just wasn't any fun anymore.

"I'm all right," he murmured as Kestrelwing hovered in front of him, her paw swathed in cobwebs. "Just a few scratches."

He could smell Forestpaw's familiar scent as she bounded over to him, her eyes alight. The pressure of her flank against his pelt didn't make him feel any better. "That was awesome! You're such a good fighter...did you see him yowling like a kit?"

"Yeah, I saw," Owlpaw said dully.

Thistlethorn and the other apprentices gathered around him next, congratulating him for his victory, and Forestpaw was soon lost in the crowd. "All right, Fernpaw and Snowpaw are fighting next, then whoever wins will fight Earthpaw," Thistlethorn informed him, "and then you'll fight the winner of that."

"Isn't Yellowpaw fighting?"

"He's a medicine cat, mousebrain," Thistlethorn snapped. "He's not going to fight."

Owlpaw had to admit he was a little disappointed. He'd hoped that defeating Yellowpaw might hold a little of the joy he'd expected from beating Leafpaw.  
Oh, well.

The shecats' fights were relatively short; Owlpaw didn't spend much time watching, instead letting his eyes wander over the other Clans. Snowpaw won her fight with Fernpaw and went on to duel with Earthpaw while Owlpaw watched a pair of ThunderClan apprentices fight. A tortoiseshell shecat emerged as the finalist for that Clan.

"Snowpaw! Snowpaw!" Owlpaw snapped back to attention as the slender silver shecat beamed widely at the Clan, her aqua eyes shimmering with triumph. So  
I'm fighting little Snowpaw. That makes sense. We've each won two matches.

"Hi, Owlpaw!" Snowpaw mewed, bounding up to touch noses. Forestpaw growled low in her throat at her; Snowpaw stepped back in surprise. Owlpaw gave a  
resigned sigh and stepped forward to begin the duel.

Of course, Thistlethorn gave him her usual pep talk before the fight. "Snowpaw should be relatively easy for you," Thistlethorn said quietly, glancing toward the silver apprentice and her mentor, Leopardfrost. "She's fast, I'll give her that, but small and weak. Your strength will definitely give you the advantage. Oh yes, and Leopardfrost hasn't taught her the roll technique yet. Try that."

Owlpaw took it all in with a single nod, padding forward to circle Snowpaw. Her pawsteps were quick and lithe, sleek silver fur rippling silkily down her spine as she fixed her aqua eyes on him. "I hope you win," she breathed, her sweet scent wreathing around him.

"I too." Owlpaw took a step forward, but halted in his tracks as a shrill hiss rang out behind him. Oh, right. I'm going out with Forestpaw. StarClan, he was  
starting to dislike this arrangement more and more. "But not enough for you to surrender now."

Snowpaw smiled regretfully. "No, not quite enough."

She leaped; instead of springing to meet her, Owlpaw dug his claws into the ground, preparing for the contact. It was light Snowpaw just didn't have enough weight to send him sprawling. Instead she deflected off him and landed lightly a taillength away, her silver tail lashing.

Owlpaw leaped forward, aiming to land on her shoulders, but Snowpaw dodged out of the way at the last minute and swiped at his hindlegs, hooking his paws out from under him so he crashed clumsily to the earth. Dazed and disoriented, Owlpaw rolled to his feet. I can't go down this easily.

Snowpaw lunged at him, her aqua eyes gleaming, lithe paws outstretched. Owlpaw found himself suddenly on his back, Snowpaw's claws digging into his soft belly fur. I can't lose! Snowpaw was good...too good. The only way to win this was by trickery. Leaning forward, he put every ounce of charm he could into his eyes and stared directly at her.

Snowpaw blinked and gazed back as if seeing him for the first time, her expression dazed. "Owlpaw?"

"Sorry about this," Owlpaw whispered, and flipped her onto her back.

Snowpaw realized what he was doing a moment too late. "Oh. I'm stupid." She giggled, looking embarrassed. "You're going out with Forestpaw." She didn't  
seem to mind the fact that she was pinned to the dusty ground.

"Wish I wasn't," Owlpaw muttered, getting off her. "Don't tell her I said that," he added hastily as a sunny smile broke out over Snowpaw's face.

"OWLPAW!" A dark tabby blur crashed into his flank; a moment later, Forestpaw was all over him, with the rest of the shecat apprentices gathering around admiringly. "You won! YOU'RE WINDCLAN'S CHAMPION!"

"I realized that," Owlpaw mumbled, his voice muffled by Forestpaw's thick fur. Then he grinned in spite of himself. "Feels pretty good."

And, a moment later, the good feeling got even better as the apprentices broke into cheers. "Owlpaw! Owlpaw! Owlpaw!"

Forestpaw snuggled in his long gray fur. "Owlpaw."


End file.
